Democracy
by Jiyugami-chan
Summary: Iran and America are in an endless field of sadness and war. OC warning, human names used, no flames please, especially racist ones! Songfic. I don't own Hetalia!


**I listen to music in tons of languages. Japanese, Farsi, French, Spanish… that's how I know this song. **

**It's called Demokrasi by Abjeez. It's in Farsi. I couldn't decode the words and no lyrics are available, so the words are the official English lyrics.**

**This has an OC in it. Iran, human name is Neda Mosen.**

* * *

**_There's a fresh fruit in market. _**

**_Dictatorship is wiped off target._**

**_ We've brought in a new fruit load._**

**_Democracy is what we swallowed._**

Alfred trudged through the newly created war zone. He spotted a corpse in the debris. It was a young man, no older than 19, in military dress. He was dead. His entire body was charred black. Blood seeped out from rips in his skin.

Alfred silently prayed for the man.

**_Fresh fruit of year is called 'democracy.' _**

**_Served in a bowl, but tastes like hypocrisy_**

**_ When its season comes here, find it in stockpile close by near._**

**_In many places sold to you by force._**

Neda walked along the remains of the mosque she used to pray at every week. _It's a war crime to destroy a place of religious worship. _

She walked along.

**_Wrapped neatly, labeled by its source._**

**_If you refuse to 'stay the course'_**

**_They shove it in your throat._**

**_There's a fresh fruit in market._**

"Your son told me to say sorry."

"What do you mean, Mr. America?"

"He died. He's sorry he left you for a war."

**_Dictatorship is wiped off target._**

**_We've brought in a new fruit load. _**

**_Democracy is what we swallowed._**

**_Seems buying it is the only way._**

Neda found a live baby. It was sick and starving. She picked it up and walked on, whispering the Shahdah into its ears.

**_This fruit tastes different everywhere._**

**_Ripe and ready in the yard_**

**_Tastes like flaming lead falling hard!_**

**_Kilo by kilo everywhere exported._**

Alfred thought he heard the cries of a baby in the distance.

_What have I done?_

**_Promptly wrapped, swiftly transported._**

**_Soon it's your time as season comes near._**

**_ Promptly wrapped, swiftly transported._**

**_Soon it's your time as season comes near._**

Neda remembered it vivid and clear.

_Gun vs. Gun._

_I fired America and he fired back. Nobody knows who started it._

**_They plant it in your garden right here._**

**_There's a fresh fruit in market. _**

**_Dictatorship is wiped off target._**

**_We've brought in a new fruit load._**

_So much for being a hero._

Alfred slipped a sharpie out of his pocket.

He thought nobody would understand what was about to write.

**_Democracy is what we swallowed._**

**_There's a fresh fruit in market._**

Neda found a piece of concrete sticking upwards.

She read the words scribbled on it.

_I'm sorry._

It was in English.

**_Dictatorship is wiped off target._**

**_We've brought in a new fruit load._**

Alfred wished he could understand what the boy was saying.

"Famileh man ghazah nadare! Meetoone ye teke e noon bedi be moh?" (My family has no food. Can you give us a piece of bread?)

"I don't know what you are saying."

"Agah, famileh man pool nadare! Nemetoonam engelesi haarf besanam! GHAZAH NADARAM! GOROSNE HASTAM!" (Pal, my family has no money I can't speak English! I HAVE NO FOOD! I'M HUNGRY!)

"You want food, don't you?"

"…"

Alfred dug into his pocket and dug out a large bag.

He handed it to the boy, who peeked inside.

"Shomah meetoone Farsi haarf besanee?" (You can speak Farsi?)

"I don't know what you are saying."

"Merci baraye ghazah!" (Thanks for the food!)

**_Democracy is what we swallowed._**

**_There's a fresh fruit in market._**

Neda sat in the middle of the pile of rubble.

She was trying to make a tweet.

When she opened the page up, a new tweet from BBC Iran popped up.

'There has been a drone bombing in a small town just south of Tehran. 21 citizens have been reported dead.'

Then her connection cut off.

**_Dictatorship is wiped off target._**

**_We've brought in a new fruit load._**

Alfred watched as a firing squad pushed an elderly woman against a wall.

He could only close his eyes as the gunshots rang out.

**_Democracy is what we swallowed._**

Neda saw a small box shape stick out of the ground.

She picked it up.

'To Iran: This is an NES. It took me forever to convince Japan to give me one. Have fun!'


End file.
